dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lex Luthor (Earth-789)
is a industrialist, the CEO and Owner of LexCorp, the President of the U.S and the archenemy of Superman. Powers Warsuit Capabilities * Superhuman Strength: While its strength level could never be a match for Superman at his peak level, it can be when he is weakened by taking hits from its kryptonite weapons. It can easily overpower Batman and Deathstroke. * Superhuman Durability: The alien armor is able to survive direct blows from Superman, however it can still be destroyed by the Man of Steel eventually. * Flight: This is archived through rocket thrusters which are located in the boots. * Force Field: Passively generated all across the armor, including the seemingly unprotected head from the torso. The armor also has an energy shield installed in the left gauntlet. Combined with the armor itself, it creates enough defensive protection to survive Superman's godly strength. * Kryptonite Energy Blasts: through the usage of his gauntlets, Lex can blast energy blasts made from kryptonite. * Electro-Blast: Electrical surge generated across the armor. * Energy Blade: Housed in the right gauntlet, made out of kryptonite fuelled plasma. * Kryptonite Energy Spikes: Under armor of the right arm. * Kryptonite Weapons: Lex sometimes carries around a large spear or axe with the blade of the weapons made out of kryptonite. * Illusion: Superman was almost becoming crazy with well planned illusions created by Luthor. * Dematerialization: the suit could dematerialize itself to Luthor dress it in fraction of second. * Red Sun radiation: the suit was powered with red solar radiation, and on one occasion Luthor held Superman within it to leave him powerless. * Telekinesis and Deflection: Besides lift weights by visible telekinetic rays, it could absorb kinetical energy (punches, bullets, etc) and retribute this energy telekinetically tenfold stronger back to the attacker. * Lie Detector: The suit could analyse encephalon-readings and discover if a person is telling the truth. * Scientific Analysis: The suit could make scientific analysis. * Security System: The suit had security systems to stop anyone except Luthor to operate it. * Artificial Intelligence: The suit contains an artificial intelligence, capable of self-piloting and save Luthor from falls. * Camera and Communication Systems: Micro-cameras and receivers could broadcast everything the suit saw and heard, and Luthor could communicate with anyone inside the suit via radio. * Radio-Telepathic interface: Created and devised by Luthor as a means of controlling a giant robot with the power of his mind. The feedback loop caused by the mecha suit's destruction caused him considerable duress as a side-effect. * Lexcorp Satellite Linkup: Lex's new power suit is directly interfaced with the company satellite array with vast computational and communications manipulatory function. Systems sophisticated enough to interfere with the technologies of Professor Veritas. * Nanotechnological Technology and Weaponry: ** Variable Range Missile pods ** Electrostatic Blasters ** Arm Cannon ** 50 calibre machine guns ** Short range missiles ** Flamethrowers ** Defibrillators ** Retractable Arm Blade ** Neurotoxin Projector ** Flash Solar Gun * Internal Force Field: Unlike various models, this war suit has an internalized barrier generator to protect the wearer from within. By removing pieces of the mantel Lex can reshape his force field into a spatial cutting blade capable of rending even a Kryptonion's dense flesh. * Detachable Armor Components: The suit can disengage it's own limbs while maintaining enough hydraulic and electrical power to pin down a weakened Superman, Other parts of the suit can be detached to reveal hidden weapons. Abilities * Genius Level-Intellect: Luthor's intelligence is nearly unrivalled, making him one of the smartest minds on Earth. His many plans and plots to attack, maim, and generally bring ill will towards Superman were all subjects to a major plan to find a way to end the idea of Superman as well as the Kryptonion himself. Luthor has solved complicated equations in a few minutes and holds a myriad of masters and degrees. He's found cures for diseases in deep thought and found ways to better mankind while still profiting from its destruction. ** Political Science: Lex Luthor's corporate skills applied just as sharply in the political arena as they did in the boardroom. As President of the United States, he groomed the best candidates to serve as his cabinet members and knew the intricacies of bureaucratic politicking as well as any other former Chief Executive. ** Business Management: Lex Luthor is one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs like Bruce Wayne and Steve Dayton. Unlike Wayne however, Luthor is not above using cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire. At the height of LexCorp's power, Lex Luthor virtually owned every business enterprise in the city of Metropolis. ** Leadership: Although Luthor's tenure as president ended in scandal, he successfully guided the nation during the massive alien invasion. He's led a large amount of supervillain teams and done so quite effectively. ** Science: Lex has solved complicated chemical equations in seconds. He understands the variety of powers associated with the human metagene and manipulated it for his own purposes. He claims he found a cure for cancer as well as AIDS but holds them in his personal notes to better bank on it's research. Category:Lex Luthor Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Terrorists Category:Politicians